Camping, means getting lost
by kriskascini
Summary: In a bounding mission, team Gai and the team of the sand brothers is sent on a camping trip. Gaara and Lee end up lost. What will happen? If Gaara even starts to need to bite his tongue? YAOI. Rated for maybe later chapters.
1. The woods

YaY! My second fic! and also a RP! this time the credit and stuff goes to AsukaMesheko on gaiaonline -!  
Lee: yosh!  
Me: GAWD. .?... He sometimes scares me.  
Gaara: "  
Me: Try to be a little more cheerful, its not like youre uke... -stares at the reader-... scratch that, you are th uke.  
Lee: FIC! FIC! FIC! FIC!  
Me: -.-' Coming... DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me or to my friend. Geez... I hate disclaimers... now on to the fic -! PWEEEEESE REVIEW!!

--First chapie!--

Gaara sighed disdainfully, he was not looking forward to this. Being with his brother and sister constantly was bad enough, but add three more people? That was almost asking too much. And not to mention that it was the team consisting of Lee, a loud over-do it guy, Tenten, another annoying woman, and Neji, who he could deal with. And Gai himself, who was always too much. They had been instructed to just wait outside of the gates for them, and so there they were, the tree sand genin who were friends with no one.  
-Lee's p.o.v-  
Lee looked to the sky and smiled at himself. 'today it's going to be a good day.' He thought.  
He jumped his doorsteps, landing heavily on the ground and started to jog to meet up with his team. He was so excited about camping that he had barely slept the night before.  
"Hey Lee! In here!" Tenten's cheerful voice shouted a little ahead. Lee sped to catch up with them.  
"Oiyhyo?" He beamed to his teammates and sensei. "Where are the suna shinobi that are to come with us"  
"Outside the gates." Neji replied in a bored sleepy voice.  
"Good! Let's not keep them waiting then shall we?" Lee jumped rushing towards that direction almost immediately, leaving the rest of his team feeling familiarly awkward and stupid.

-Gaara's p.o.v.-

Gaara sat in the cool shade of a tree, sitting with his arms resting on his bend knees and his head bend downwards with his eyes gently closed. Kankuro and Baki-sensei were standing in the middle of the blistering dry dirt road discussing something of no importance as if it mattered at all to anyone. Temari was leaning against his tree, mostly keeping silent as she knew Gaara didn't talk unless he felt he really needed to. Instead she would just talk to the air in front of her and pretend that someone actually cared.  
"They should be getting here soon." She said, squinting at the large closed gates that marked the entrance to the Leaf Village.

As if in a cue, the black haired gennin rushed out of those doors, opening them in a vigorous movement. The rest of the team draged their feet lazily after him.  
The boy didn't seem to mind or notice that. He aproched the two sand shinobi that were more in sight.  
"Ohaiyo!" He greeted lively.

Kankuro laughed nervously, Temari giggled, and Gaara sighed. He stood up reluctantly and glared at Lee who was overflowing with his 'youthful' energy. Neji and Tenten were seen staring at him with exasperated knowing expressions, and Gaara could tell that they were used to it.

Gai-sensei stepped up to them and asked. "Are we all set"  
Neji started to talk in a low voice to his konoichi teammate, as if he was saying something the sand shinobi weren't to hear.  
Lee aproched them from behind. "Can you please repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." He pouted hanging an arm around Neji's shoulders. The Hyuuga didn't seem to mind.

Gaara blinked in surprise and walked closer, Neji... And Lee? That made no sense at all to him, Lee was an energetic go-get it guy and Neji was... Well Neji was calm and patient and... By god, they did go together! He could tell he wasn't hiding his emotions as surely as he normally did, for Temari was looking at him with mild interesting and Kankuro was winking at him. They'll pay for that later, but for now Gaara was too surprised to make them feel his wrath.

Neji looked over his shoulder directly into Lee's eyes. "I am most certainly not going to repeat that." Lee pouted. "Why not?"

"Yes, why?" Kankuro asked, squinting suspiciously at Neji. Gaara rolled his eyes, trying to make it look as if he had lost interest. It seemed to work because Temari looked away and watching Lee and Neji hungrily. She had a thing for watching gay guys, not that she even knew if they were together or not.

Neji felt a little uneasy. "Hmph, because it's non of your business"  
Lee clung tighter to him, embracing his neck. Neji-kun are you hiding secrets from ME?" He asked in a sing-song hurt voice.

Gaara's eye twitched, it was sickening. He turned around slowly and began to walk in his slow measured pace away from the group. He already knew where they were to go, so there was no looking like a fool. The atmosphere around Lee and Neji was rather suffocating. Temari and Kankuro remained, wondering if what Neji had said was suggestive or if he just didn't trust the sand with what he had said.

Gai-sensei noticed the read head walking away and stood for about two seconds before bursting out lively: "Yosh! I can see all the youth in starting our journey right away!" So he darted after the gennin. Neji took the opportunity and for once in he life followed his sensei enthusiasm of curse it was half-heartedly but still, it was a perfect opportunity.

Baki sensei had taken off soon after Gaara started walking, mumbling about not having the time to babysit some kids. He raised an eyebrow when he turned back at Neji, it looked ridiculous and he could only wonder why he was acting like that. He turned back around, soon being passes by Gai sensei's long enthusiastic strides and soon finding himself in the middle, where he could hear everyones pointless annoying conversations.

Lee was beaming like he was a sun himself, running alongside with his sensei and teammate. His silky hair flowing gracefully on the wind.  
Tenten grabbed Neji's wrist and halted him. "WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING?" She said frowning.

Gaara watched in interest, as Temari and Kankuro were doing the same. It seemed that in this mission they would be just standing in the shadows, watching and following along obediently. Gaara didn't like the thought of that but didn't want to speak up either.

Neji emitted a low grunt: "What? You wanted me to tell them what I told you?" The brown haired girl blushed. "No!" ... 'But it would be romantic.' She thought. "Then let go of me Tenten-chan."

"Aren't you at all curious, Gaara-kun?" Kankuro whispered to him, just barely refraining from nudging them. They had begun to go off trail, heading deeper into the woods and the shade shaving them from the relentless sun above. After a long pause, during which Kankuro decided that Gaara wasn't even going to answer, he mumbled back, "Yes... I am."

Gai-sensei wasn't running anymore. He was walking side by side with his "mini-clone". Enrolled in a conversation about youth that no one -and I do mean no one- else would bare to hear without trowing up, so Neji and Tenten, who were well aware drove them selfs away and eventually ended up in the end if the group.

"Come on Neji, you can trust us!" Kankuro said to Neji, still walking along side Gaara. Temari looked behind her and said to Tenten, "You don't need to hide anything, we are working together, aren't we?" Gaara kept silent, glaring ahead at the now slightly distant clones far ahead.

"Look." Neji said, with a pissed face, "It's between us okay? Not even Lee knows." Tenten looked at them and then blushed slightly, nodding.

Kankuro blinked at Neji and then at Tenten and turned back to Gaara. He whispered, "Think Neji's cheating on Lee?" Gaara, who was getting sick of this kind of talk, growled back, "I don't believe its any of your business Kankuro." He shut his mouth and looked straight forward for a good fifteen minutes until discussing it with Temari in a hushed voice so even Gaara couldn't hear.

A couple of hours into walking Lee shouted back at them: "Hey! there's a creek in here! Let's stop to rest!" Tenten worked a smile and rushed towards Lee's voice. "Ah! I'm so thirsty!"

"I'll be right back..." Gaara said once he reached the others by the stream. He turned and began walking down the side of the stream to go deeper into the woods. So many people was beginning to get hard to handle, if he wanted to be able to control himself he would need a lot of walks alone. Soon enough they were out of site and all he could hear was his own footsteps and normal breathing.

--End of first chapie--

Soooo? liked it? hated it? You neeed to tell me! Asuka-chan and me would be so happy if you reviewed! Cookies to everyone! 


	2. By the river

Yay! second chapt! Just because I know it helps... or not... -.- whatever.  
here goes nothing.

--second chapie--

Lee looked to the water. 'It looks so fresh...' He whined to himself. 'But I can't go in there with my clothes on... I won't undress my self in front of them either!' "Hum guys, I'll be right back ok?" He said and darted of ... Yeah, in Gaara's direction, but he hadn't noticed the other gennin going that way before so, he thought himself alone when a while after he undressed and jumped into the water.

Gaara had been laying on a tilted tree when he heard it. He'd taken off his gourd and had been dozing. It was coming from the nearby river, though he'd walked so that it was out of site. He sat up, listening closer. He heard it again, it sounded like the splashing of something larger than just a fish or frog. He stood up, forgetting his gourd, and crept through the woods silently towards the noise.

Lee dove and came back up, shaking his hair vigorously. He had pondered going in on underwear but he came to the conclusion that he didn't want it wet. Lee was naked... And cold. He started shaking, the water was to cold.

Gaara reached the tree line that lined the edge of the river. Whatever that was making the noise had stopped, but was still there. Gaara slowly opened up a hole in the greenery and quickly located what, or who was making the sound. The first thing he did was blush, immediately after that gasp, and followed with a nice trip backwards to land heavily on the ground with a loud thump.

Heard the thump and covered him self on the moment. He looked around to find Gaara on the floor, his face reading pain. "OMG! Gaara-san! Are you ok?" He rushed towards the younger nin suddenly oblivious to his nudity an knelled down besides him.

"Y-yah..." He managed to say, opening his eyes and almost drinking in Lee, who was sopping wet and well... Completely naked. Gaara blushed even darker pink than before and jerked his head away, squeezing his eyes shut to help resist from peeking another look.

Lee gave him a little smile. "I'm glad. What were you doing up in the trees?" He asked, never for a second thinking about the peeking possibility.

"U... mmm..." He began, searching around his scattered mind for an excuse, and deciding upon an extremely simple one. "I was just clearing my mind. The airs clearer up there." He said, focusing on a less than interesting blade of grass that he used to resist from looking at Lee again. He was still on the ground, his elbows holding him up for now.

"Oh.." Lee exclaimed, totally buying it. "Makes sense." Never the peeking possibility crossed his innocent believing mind.  
Lee shivered, still cold. He raised to his feet and cleaned the dirt out of his knees. He didn't seam to mind lack of clothes since he already knew it was Gaara. He aproched his bag and took out a small towel to clean his hair.

Gaara sat up, Lee was either oblivious to the fact that he was bare, or simply didn't care. He stood up then, and turned around, hiding his emotions wonderfully again and readopting his famous glare. He began to walk back into the woods, almost blindly. Certainly not heading in the direction he had come.

Lee looked back to the read head. "Hn, Gaara-san, they're the other way." He said pointing up the river.

Gaara scowled and kept walking, he growled over his shoulder, "What makes you think I want to go back to them?" And kept walking, soon being out of sight of Lee and left alone to his own thoughts once again.

Lee shrugged, but deep down he was a little worried.

--end--

Things are evoluting rigth? at least gimme credit for that -.-' or not. PWEEEEEEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. The cave kukukuku

Okay so sorry for taking so long, but I kinda lost(-erased-by-accident-) a part of it -.-' Gomen ne!!(SORRY!) Anyways... Lizus promised me some SasoDei bathtubb action in exchange for this chapter... I hope It's Good enough for her! I really do because I've been thinking about it all week!... TT. Oh! And the next chapie on Creeps and Denials will be firey -tehehehe- 8D But heavyly edited... It's realy hard to get a coherent Lemon from an RP! You would need pros to do that! And I am certainly not a pro, and neither is 2DMuds-Yaoi. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charas in Here! I don't even own the plot or the story because it was made in colaboration with a friend! (Geez! I owe nothing TT... At least I'm not homeless)  
AND THANKYU FOR ALL THE OH-SO-AWSOME-REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS!! COOOKIES FOR ALL!! -  
Gaara stopped and took a look around, he had gone deeper than he had wanted to. He had been wondering about what he felt back when he was along with Lee, they were new feelings and felt weird to him. But now, he cursed himself. There was no way he could have been walking in a straight line the whole time. And so now, he feared that he would get lost if he walked further.

A branch cracked somewhere in the trees above the read head, some rustling followed.

Gaara froze immediately, and not two seconds later sand came poring out of the hole in his gourd. It flew up into the trees where he had heard the noise, quickly capturing whatever had made the noise and none to softly dragging it down in front of Gaara.

Lee screamed his lungs out as he was dragged to the floor with all of the sand's might. He was seeing stars by the time he reached soil.

Upon seeing that it was Lee, Gaara's sand momentarily went limp, but then it caught him again and held him firmly, but without as much pain. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he asked, "What were you doing above me?"

"I was worried you were to get lost..." Lee let out in faint whine, lips pouting.

Frowning in confusion, Gaara let go. Worried? About him? The only logical explanation for that would be Lady Tsunade's warning about everyone getting back in one piece. And Lee was right about Gaara getting lost, because right now he had no idea of where he was going or how to get back.  
Lee got up. "You seem to be fine... so never mind... Hum.. Gaara-san... witch way did we came from again?" Lee asked looking around.  
"You followed me to make sure I didn't get lost... Without making sure that you didn't get lost as well?" Gaara asked, thinking that it was just like Lee to do something like that.  
He rubbed the back of his head in thought and then flashed the read head a grin. "Ups"  
Gaara glared at him furiously for a moment then looked away with a sigh. Lee was just too damn innocent to be mad at, and that annoyed him. Gaara looked back at him and said, "Your an idiot." In a tired tone.  
Lee looked a little hurt, but shrugged. "We need to find our way back... stay in here, I'll climb this tree and see if I can find the river." He said and stepped up towards the tree's base.  
Gaara sighed and leaned against the tree behind him, it seemed that Lee took charge a lot, especially when around Gaara.  
When reaching the top Lee looked around. He saw a glint a few kilometers ahead. He came back down. "I think its that way." He said to to Gaara pointing.  
"Lead on then." Gaara said, watching Lee steadily and taking his weight off of the tree. He didn't really want to go back yet, he even hoped that Lee would be wrong about the direction. He would rather have to deal with just Lee than all of them.  
They walked for hours, it should be about five o'clock when Lee pouted out loud: "He should've passed the river already..." He turned to Gaara. "We're lost..." He innerly started to freak out about his sensei worrying but didn't show it to Gaara, he didn't want the sand controller to get stressed.  
On the inside Gaara smiled to himself, but on the outside he scowled and said, "I hadn't expected you to be right in the first place. The suns already beginning to set so we should find a place to stay for the night"  
Lee flinched... 'Oh boy... is it safe to sleep near that gourd?' In the outside he just sighted and said "I guess you're right." He looked around. "I think I saw a cave back there." He pointed to the direction they came from. "I guess we could stay there"  
"Lets just hope you don't lead us to the wrong place again..." Gaara mumbled, glancing at Lee cautiously, he had an idea of what he was probably thinking right now. To be so close to Gaara with no witnesses, such though was shared by everyone, and it annoyed the st out of Gaara.  
They took about ten minutes to get to the cave's entrance. "Yosh, this is the place!" The brunette said, not very loud, he had already noticed how Gaara liked it quiet. He shoved his backpack into the floor and walked away. "I'm getting some lumber"  
Gaara nodded and sat down at the very entrance to the cave. The forest was annoyingly humid, something he was not used to thanks to the dry heat of the desert. He took off his over shirt, leaving his fishnet on as he waited for Lee to get back.  
Lee came back after about ten minutes, as he aproched the read head he glanced. Wood branches rolled through the floor as he blushed. Lee quickly got them together in his arms again, acting nervous. He rushed to the back of the cave and started to pile the wood.  
Lee was acting strange, Gaara wondered what was wrong with him so he stood up and walked calmly after him. His steps were silent, so standing right behind him he asked, "Everything alright"  
Lee jumped in place, but controlled himself. "Y-yeah, why do you ask." He said, not turning to face him. 'Well isn't he talkative today?' He thought, classifying himself as unlucky.  
"Because your jumpy... And nervous." Gaara said, walking around so that he was standing semi in front of him. "You aren't afraid of me, are you?" He asked, thinking that that was probably it.  
Lee turned and grinned to him. "Oh... I'm fine alright!" He said sweat dropping from his forehead.  
"Yah sure..." Gaara said, completely unconvinced. "Is there anything else that needs to get done aside from starting a fire?" He asked, changing the subject and noticing the sweat that dripped off of his brow.  
"I guess... get some food, the lesser the food we eat from the scarce we brought the better." He said. Still looking down. "You think you could do that while I start the fire?" 'I'm not afraid of him... I just...' The image of Gaara after he fell from the tree crossed his mind. 'I'm definably not afraid of him'  
"Yes..." Was all Gaara said as he backed out of the cave and walked back into the woods. Seven minutes later he returned with an assortment of fruits and vegetables, a few nuts, and many smallish animals like foxes and swirl. He set all of them just to the inside of the cave and wiped his hands on his pants. His sand had done the killings, and he always ended up with quite the amount stuck to him on nearly every visible surface.

R&R pweeeeese... ╨w╨ Thankyu.. 


	4. I likelove you and its cold

Woah... this took a while... but I can Imagine how happy you guys 'll get with this finally getting out :D

Lee: Yosh! FIC NOW!  
Gaara: -.-'... whatever.

--this-is-a-crappy-line-thingie-cause-I'm-stuck-with-absolutly-no-word-processor-or-whatsoever--

Lee turned around to see him arrive. "Gaara-san! You're all messy!" He growled in a low and worried voice. He went to his bag and got out a clean towel. He pored some water from the bottle into it and then walked up to the read head. "Let me clean your face."

Gaara had been shaking sand out of his blood red hair when he heard Lee say that. And to top that off, he had called him 'Gaara-san'... How odd. He looked at his mildly confused and asked, "Wait... What?"

"What what?" Lee asked, sounding more confused than the other.

"Nothing." Gaara said, looking down.

Lee got near, cupped the read head's cheek with one hand as he used the towel on the other.  
He smiled to him. "A whole lot better." He contemplated Gaara's face. 'He's so pretty like this' He innerly sighed. 'What am I thinking?' He shoved, moving on to the food. "Now lets see what you brought us."

"I don't believe we'll be lost long enough to eat all of it." Gaara said, watching him. He himself had realized how much more he'd been talking, on normality two or three sentences a day was rare. He wondered if it was the situation, but he knew that it was probably just because of the person he was with.

"I think so myself." He went through Gaara's findings. "I guess I'll do this for today." He said, picking up a small rabbit by its legs. "It's the only thing I know how to cook from what you brought." He turned to look in the read head's eyes.

"You can eat it. I'm not hungry." Gaara said, peering back at Lee with curious eyes. He had seemed to grow more bold the longer they stayed together, though it hadn't been that very long. Bolder than his own siblings, he supposed.

Lee felt a pinch of worry in his stomach. He was a worried person, Gaara was no exception, whatever his reputation was. To Lee the only thing that counted was that Gaara had never hurt him out of pure initiative.

Gaara, seeing Lee's worry and having no idea what it was, asked, "Whats with the look?" in a confused tone, no longer feeling the need to glower anymore. Of course he'd seen that look before, but only directed towards other people, never towards him.

Lee looked down, kinda embarrassed. "It's just that, not eating will do you no good." He looked back at him. "You should eat regularly even when not hungry, skipping meals is very unhealthy." He almost felt like he was scolding a girl for doing an unnecessary diet, even if the case was obviously a lot different. He blushed, realizing that he could be being silly.

Blinking, Gaara replied in a low, still slightly confused voice, "I... Don't think that missing a meal will kill me. But if it'll make you feel better I will." He had no idea what he had just said, or why for that manner. Not a few hours ago his reply would have been a dark scowl and the mumble of something like, "Are you telling me what to do?" Lee seemed to be growing on him, and that thought was rather frightening.

Lee grinned, as happy as he could be. "Thank you." He turned to the fire and started to move around with th rabbit.

Gaara shrugged and walked over to the fire, sitting dangerously close to it and looking into its glowing depths. Trying as best as he could to ignore the busy Lee.

Lee searched for his knife and skinned the little creature, then he cut through its stomach, spilling the guts into the fire. He then fetched for the water bottle to clean it, and-- "Ahhh!! I'm so sorry Gaara! You're all wet now!" He panicked. "If you keep those clothes on you are going to catch a cold, even with the fire site..." He went on and on his worried rant.

Gaara rolled his eyes but smiled, wringing out his shirt and pants as he said calmly, "Settle down, Lee. I wont catch a cold, I've never gotten sick before." and trying to flick the water out of his hair as well.

A blushed raised across his face as the redhead took his clothes off. "Oh..." He answered, sitting down and trying to concentrate on their future meal. 'Whats wrong with me? ... Oh dear, I said "Gaara" and he didn't even bulge. iconeek.gif well, maybe it only means he's not so bad as Neji told me.' He looked over his shoulder to look at the younger teen.

Setting his few wet clothes by the fire, still with his fishnet and undershorts to cover up however slightly, he looked over at Lee and asked in a slightly worried tone, "Your sorta reddish, are you ok?" He hoped that his only company wasn't getting sick already.

Lee turned a darker shade, shaking his head in denial frenetically. "I'm fine." He replied, controlling himself. He turned around and finished setting the rabbit over the fire. Then he got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. sitting there. "the sun's setting." He said, face serious, just about loud enough for Gaara to hear.

'How... Odd.' Gaara thought to himself, standing up to walk towards Lee and the entrance, standing just behind him to watch the orange orb disappear beneath the tree line.

Lee looked at him the second the sun went missing. He smiled, his eyes trailing the other boy's features. 'Oh kami-sama, he is beautiful.' He thought, the air draining out of his lungs, for a moment, the whole world was still for him.

Gaara felt the others eyes on him and met it, mouth opening only slightly in confusion at Lee's expression. It was something that had never truly been directed at him, or that he'd seen, and he didn't know what to say or do. Nor did he even have a word to describe it, it wasn't a hard glare or frozen fear. It was better, and it made no since why Lee would be looking at him like that. And as he looked at him he could see the suns rays reflecting off of Lee's perfect black hair and frame his perfectly sculpted body, Gaara could feel himself looking at Lee in almost the same way.

Lee looked back to the horizon. "Its funny.."

"What is?" Gaara heard himself asking, forcing his gaze to a suddenly very interesting rock.

Lee looked back at him, just to make sure he was telling this straight forward. "Everybody always said such horrible things about you, I took you for anti-social. But they don't understand. You simply like it quiet, thats all. You're a really awesome person Gaara-san." He regarded attentively the others nin's face, looking for a reply.

Gaara could feel a light blush wandering across his face as he looked back at Lee to see if he was actually being serious. And he was, which only added to his embarrassment and sudden shyness. "Your... Really confusing Lee-san" He finally got out, for some reason adding san to his name. Why in the world Lee would be adding san to Gaara's name when Gaara was a few years younger than him he didn't know.

Lee smiled to him, and got up. "In the short way, I like you." He walked past him. "Lets take a look at our food now shall we?"

"Oh..." Gaara muttered, following Lee back with slow thoughtfulness. It didn't look as if it had been burnt, which was good but that gave him nothing to do in the meantime. Gaara stood in the growing shadows by the rocks, still visible of course but not in plain site. Lee liked him? He could only imagine why, he'd done nothing to encourage such kind thoughts aside from not trying to kill him or anything like that. Now that he thought about it, he might like Lee too. Yes, the thought appealed with everything that was happening and that he had done.

Lee inspected the grilling meat. It would be done in moments. His thoughts couldn't separate from Gaara, somehow it had taken over his head. He blushed at the thought. 'Yeah, I really like him, more than I would like to'  
He poked the meat. "It's done alright."

Gaara walked forward, out of the shadows and into the flickering light of the fire. He sat down with his hands splayed out behind him, feeling more relaxed than he should. "Must I eat?" He questioned, eying the rabbit with suspicion. Temari's home cooking was terrible and dangerous to eat, and if what Lee made was considered the same he was nervous to take the first bite.

Lee smiled, a kind smile. "I'm afraid you do. It'll only make you good. Plus, it smells great! Must be something in the lumber." He riped a leg and offered it to the redhead.

Gaara sighed in defeat and grabbed it almost with reluctance. He stared it down for a moment, glancing up at the older to see if he really meant it. Deciding that Lee wouldn't change his mind, Gaara took an extremely small bite out of it, and then took a bigger one. Is really wasn't that bad, for Lee it seemed. He would have never put him as one to be able to cook, or, for that matter, one who could convince Gaara to do something that he didn't want to do.

Lee grinned, then grabbed the other led and ate contently in silence. 'Silence... Why does he like silence so much?'. Lee turned to face the younger boy, intending to ask him, but was unable. Everything about Gaara looked beautiful at the fire's light, it drove him mad how he got stuck to that image.

Gaara, feeling the others eyes on him, turned to meet them. Again, that same stare, the one that he had such a hard time placing. He found himself blushing, as Lee's eyes seemed to be studying specifically his face, yes he was slightly self-conscious. "Is there something on me?" He asked, finding no other excuse for the other to be looking at him in that way.

Lee neared Gaara. He swallowed hard. "Yes, You're beautiful."

Gaara blinked at the other a few times with his expression not changing, his mind had yet to register what he said. His mouth fell slightly open and his eyes grew wider as his blush grew many shades darker. Surely he couldn't be serious? Yet, Lee looked completely sincere, if not a bit nervous. He attempted to talk a few times, each time the words being lost right on the tip of his tongue. Finally, he managed to spit out an extremely confused, "What?"

Lee's thoughts were racing, even himself didn't knew where he wanted to get with this. Never the less Lee held thigh to the moment, trying not to make it cool down. He figured it was ok to tell his mind. It would hurt nobody. "I said I think you're beautiful. Very beautiful indeed." He said looking into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara didn't move away, or grimace in disgust, or anything even remotely along those lines. He tried to look down a few times, finding that Lee's stare was much to compelling to look away from and so quit with his struggles. Never would he have dared to think that he would be in a situation like this, and so he wasn't prepared with anything to give back aside from astonishment. He wasn't grossed out, no, he felt more... Happy, that he had said such a thing to him? Happiness wasn't the right word, but the feeling was coursing through him along with embarrassment and something else that made his heart beat faster and his stomach explode with butterflys. "I- I... Thank you?" He finally managed, not knowing if that was the correct thing to say or not. In truth, he'd wanted to say something back to Lee that would make him feel how he felt now. Three words came to him, but their meaning terrified him.

Lee smiled to Gaara, but in part for himself as well. He had no problems with admitting anything. Gai sensei had always told him to tell his heart to his precious persons, so he didn't mind if it was Gaara, he only wanted him to know it. "You're welcome." He said. And then tried to concentrate on his supper.

He tried to continue eating a few times, found that he couldn't, and decided some fresh air would be much needed. "I'm going out for a second..." He murmured, setting his less than half eaten portion of meat back with the rest and quickly turning around and going out into the twilight air. The sun had set, but some of its light was still lighting the world, so Gaara could still see considerably well. The cool night air brushed back his hair as he continued to walk. Soon enough, he found himself laying on the top of their cave, staring at the just showing stars and the wonderfully full moon.

Lee watched him leave in mild interest. Then turned to his almost finished meal, he himself had lost his appetite. He dropped it and braced himself. 'Its going to be a cold night.' He thought, as the breeze swept past the cave's entrance. 'But it feels nice in here, don't really know why.'

Gaara had been staring at the moon for only a minute or two until his thoughts unwillingly went back to Lee. Would he have reacted the same if it was Tenten or Neji telling him that? He thought not, for a few years now he'd been sure that he had no taste whatsoever for women, and Neji really wasn't to his tastes. As this new spent time with the other ninja showed, it seemed that he was attracted to those like Lee. If not... Lee himself, because surely there was no one else like him. He jumped down, eager to get back into the warmth of the cave and in the site's of Lee, he nearly blushed at thinking about he wanted to be around Lee so much.

Lee warped his arms around himself more tightly, suddenly self-conscious about what he had said earlier. 'What if I drove him away by saying those words'  
As he felt Gaara enter the cave he stiffened. A part of him wanted more time to think about this, not that he didn't want the other near him.

The first thing he saw upon entering the cave was Lee shivering close by the fire's warmth, looking cold probably because of the winds that blew directly into it. "Are you cold?" He asked, knowing that it was a stupid question but finding nothing else to say. Both of them had gotten lost without the benefit of supplys, which meant no warm blankets to keep them at comfortable temperatures tonight.

Lee shocked his head no. Than figured out he didn't need to be an a, so he lifted his head up. "I'm fine Gaara." As if in a cue though, his body betrayed him and he trembled slightly.

Gaara noticed Lee's shaking and frowned at his lie. That was about the only thing that Lee would lie about, it seemed. Besides his own well-being, he was completely honest, yet another thing Gaara found that he liked about the older Shinobi. Gaara shivered as well as a particularly cold breeze swept in, small bumps on his pale flesh betrayed the lie he was going to make it. It was going to be along the lines of, his demon kept him warm so Lee should have his shirt, or something stupid like that. Finding no other solution, Gaara sighed and walked around the fire to where Lee was at, and sat directly next to him.

Lee watched in mild confusion as he sat down. 'Where did this feeling of insecurity came from in first place? Its not like he said something harsh at me.' He thought, tensing a little more from the proximity. "We should get some sleep." Lee said, trying to make himself a little more comfortable with the sand nin's presence.

Gaara looked over at Lee, he had felt the other grow nervous as soon as he had sat down, he could only wonder why. "I cant sleep..." He said in a manner that suggested that he thought Lee had already known that. He was quite weary though, the events of the day were enough to knock anyone out.

Lee shivered. 'That must've slipped my mind, damn it.' He felt awfully dizzy now, he as so tiered. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he tried, it was too cold in the cave, even with the fire. He parted his lips slightly, intending to talk, but his trough felt somehow dry. He reached for the water and took a few sips. Then shivered visibly as he closed the bottle. "This is freezing." He whined looking pitifully at the object.

"I'm sure hot water could taste worse." He said, watching Lee with a worried expression, the older boy was obviously not going to feel too healthy in the morning if Gaara couldn't do something to make him warmer. He blushed and looked down as a thought occurred to him, Lee would never agree to it, of course. Being too close to the demon holder was too much already...

Lee looked at him intently, as if he could read his mind. "Gaara...?" He shivered, once more.

"Hm?" Gaara looked up from the fire into the older's face, noticing his expression and his violent shaking above all else. How could Gaara be semi comfortable while Lee was shivering as if there were earthquakes exploding inside of him?

Suddenly a thought ran trough Lee's mind. He didn't even think before saying: "Gaara, can I hug you?"

Gaara blinked at Lee, wondering if he was being serious. "Sure?" He finally said, wondering why he had to ask in the first place. He probably knew how Gaara would react to a hug, probably not positively. Not that he didn't want Lee to hug him, he'd just never been hugged in his life before.

Lee grinned. 'That went super! Why didn't I think about it earlier!... Where did that come from anyway?' He reached his arms forward a little, awkwardly but steady he put them around the read head.

Gaara froze at first, as he had expected himself to do. But then he relaxed, it felt nice having Lee's around around him rather than his legs. And as he relaxed he leaned more into him, not realizing it until he was far too comfortable to bother with getting back up.

Lee sighted, heat coming back to his skin... A little too much heat. It wasn't coming from Gaara. It felt to good for him to care. He held him closer.

With relief Gaara felt Lee grow considerably warmer, no longer in danger. Though it seemed to happen much quicker than he had expected, and so he had been waiting for Lee to push him away with a, 'thanks for the body heat'. But to his rather embarrassing relief Lee seemed to hold Gaara only that much closer to him, and he smiled softly without having to force his mouth to do so.

Lee had a hard time figuring out what to do next. He never thought he would be this much afraid of getting rejected. Still, no matter how many circles he drew in his mind, he couldn't shake the need to caress the younger boy. So he did, a gentle brush on his back, just enough for Gaara to feel. "Thank you." He whispered.

Gaara shivered at both Lee's touch and his voice, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again as he tilted his head more to the side that Lee was on. "Mhmm..." He murmured back, his mouth slightly open only because he didn't like the smell of fire all that much. He pulled his legs in closer to himself and brought his arms to his stomach. The changing of positions was only to delay a bit, Gaara was trying to think what was happening through, but that was hard when he had Lee holding him and wasn't sure if this was really happening anyway.

Lee smiled to himself, his insides tightening from the closeness. 'This still ain't over.' He thought to himself, deciding to go a little bit far. He would do the one thing he wanted to do ever since he got his eyes on Gaara's face. He raised his hand, caressing the younger boy's back until he reached his neck. He got the hand on only fingertips and ran a hand through the smooth-silk and blood red hair.

Gaara closed his eyes to the light of the fire and found himself making a small noise as Lee's bandaged hands stroked through his hair. It was of small surprise, not that he hadn't expected him to do something of that sort after he heard his tone of voice, and how he had brushed against his back. Gaara, almost without thinking about it, brought his left hand up behind himself to Lee's neck. He moved himself to follow his outstretched hand, that was now falling down his jawline, Gaara turned his neck upwards and looked up at him with a needy, impatient expression.

Lee swallowed dry. Gaara's face making him needy himself. His heart was racing the fastest of all day. 'Do, don't. Do, don't.' Lee's heart ended up deciding for him. He brought his free hand to cup the other nin's cheek and leaned down to him, lips brushing on Gaara's.

They were back again, those damn butterflys, and they were attacking his stomach with an intensity that he had yet to feel before. Where Lee's lips had brushed his, he felt miniature butterflys dancing excitedly, it was almost as if his touch was enough to awaken the horrible beasts. Eventually though, it died down so that he could take his concentration away from the weird feeling and back onto the older shinobi. It hadn't been as long as he wished it would have, though Lee was still extremely close to him. With a small scowl, Gaara reached up and kissed the other back, though perhaps a bit more forcefully than he had done.

Lee was somewhat taken by surprise, although he kissed back immediately, with the exact same amount of intensity. His heart was pounding hard, almost like it could jump out of his chest soon. Lee wanted so much more than this. He licked Gaara's upper lip, tasting him.

Gaara opened his mouth to Lee's lick, and found himself tasting him back. He decided though, that inside of his mouth might be even better. He nipped the older's bottom lip softly and found that his hands had wandered around Lee's neck.

Lee deepened the kiss, both arms sliding to Gaara's waist. The feeling of touching lips driving him even more mad with every moment that it stretched further.

Frowning at how annoyingly hard it was just to face Lee, Gaara twisted around further so that he was completely facing Lee now. He was on his knees, arms still wrapped around his tanned neck, when he broke apart for not two seconds to regain his breath. He was a mastermind, he knew, because Lee had had his mouth open to breath, and Gaara had used that opportunity to kiss again, with quite a bit of passion this time, and pushed his tongue into him to see if he really did taste better on the inside.

Lee welcomed everything with hunger, sucking slightly on the intruding object, overjoyed by the move. The brunette released the other's hips to roll his fishnet shirt a bit up, looking for the touch of more of that delicious skin.  
'Gaara tastes somewhat like cream.' Was the only thing Lee could make out coherently on his mind. After a few moments of registering the thought he innerly smiled: 'Thats kind of a cheesy thing to think.'

Gaara shivered at Lee's touch as he had rolled up his shirt, not in cold but in minor pleasure. If Lee could make him feel this way without really having to do much, he could only imagine what it would feel like when he... Gaara explored around Lee's mouth for a moment before playing with his tounge, gently at first but then getting a little bit rough. At the back of Lee's neck, Gaara had managed to find the zipper that lead wonderfully downwards, he grabbed at it feaverishly and zipped it down only to about his mid back. He didn't want to scare the older shinobi, he could only hope that Lee intended to do what Gaara was lusting for.

Lee broke the kiss and got some space between them, just enough to get his arms out of the sleeves, leaving the upper part of his clothing to pool around his waist. Lee locked his gaze with Gaara and tugged on the hem of said boy's shirt, signaling for him to lift his arms up.

--This-is-the-line-that-makes-you-mad-because-it-means-the-chapter-ends-here.-:D-I'm-evil...-!--

Sorry to cut it there... but better now then in the midlle of the Lemon rigth?  
I love reviewers... and the will be rewarded with delicious cookies... and a faster update filled with hot LeeGaa smut. O--O tehehehehe...LOVE TO THE WORLDEZ:... (sorry, it's 2 in theh morningz and I'm high on sugar and listening to the bad touch as loud as the volume goes... not a good spot for thinkin'..) 


End file.
